


The Answer is Always Yes

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [30]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Engaged, First Time, Fluff, Gallavich, Happy, Love, M/M, friends - Freeform, moving in, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Mickey and Ian are best friends in love, but they don't have the courage to admit it. Until, Mickey does and asks Ian something important for 3 times. First time: He asks to Ian to be his first kiss and his first time. The second time: he asks Ian to be his boyfriend and to go live together. Third time: he asks Ian to marry him and to start a family with him





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this out yesterday but I kept getting destracted. I'm sure any number of you can guess what the big distraction was yesterday. Ah Social Media, I love you so. 
> 
> Anyway. I'm sure the most recent news will inspire me and hopefully some of you to write some beautiful things. Come on, i want to read some of it. ;) 
> 
> Hope you like this.

 

Mickey and Ian had been best friends for years. Inseparable. There was never one without the other, it’s just the way it was.  They had grown up together, defended each other, protected each other.  That’s how they ended up here, laying on a park bench, blood dripping from their mouths laughing.

 

“You didn’t have to do that?” Ian says.

 

“He called you a fag, well fuck that prick. Nobody messes with you or starts fucking rumors.” Mickey says moving to go to the grass and lay down.

 

“But he’s not wrong,” Ian says biting at his lip nervously.

 

“About what?” Mickey says staring off into space.

 

“About my being gay and all,” Ian says and Mickey eyes him.

 

“You mind not saying that shit so loud?” Mickey says and lays his head back down. He knew. Of course, he fucking knew. He knew everything about Ian. Everything. He knew that Ian hated going home and living in the hecticness and being invisible. He knew that Ian liked chocolate on his ice cream but not chocolate ice cream,  he knew Ian liked to run at 4 am, the idiot.  He knew what his favorite foods were (chicken Alfredo), and the foods he hated (anything with coconut in it.), he knew his favorite color was blue, and that once when they were six,  Maria Joines tried to kiss him and Ian had pushed her into a puddle.  He also knew that under Ian’s bed was a stack of porn.  He knew Ian was gay, he knew all of it.

 

“you know,” Ian says.

 

“Fucking course I know Gingerbread. Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to. You’re gay, I’m gay, we’re all fucking gay. Just don’t announce the shit.” Mickey says and Ian sits up abruptly.

 

“You’re fucking what?” Ian asks and mickey smirks.

“Oh pay up fucker. You told me years ago, that you would always know me better because you pay fucking attention.  Now gimme my money.”

 

“You’re making it up.” Ian pouts.

 

“Not.”

 

“Are too dickhead.”

 

“Fine, what do I gotta do to prove it to you?”

 

“If you’re so gay, kiss me,” Ian says. And Mickey chuckles. Ridiculous red-head.

 

“You want me, to kiss you,  here? Good fucking luck man.” Mickey shakes his head.

 

“Not here…at my house. under the stairs.” Ian says, knowing full well that Mickey hated his house. because there are too many fucking people always mulling about.

 

“Fucking fine. Next time I’m over. I’ll fucking kiss you.  Now shut up.” Mickey says and Ian laughs. That was never gonna fucking happen.

 

 

 

Ian Gallagher had forgotten one thing.  Mickey loved to prove him wrong, loved it so much in fact that he showed up at Ian’s at 3 in the morning that night, with a text that just read. “Get your fucking ass down here.” And Ian got up flying down the stairs and there he was, Mickey fucking Milkovich sitting under the stairs.

 

“Mickey?” He asks.

 

“Come on fuckhead. Ain’t got all night. You want your kiss or not?  Or is after midnight, too late for you?  Turn into a pumpkin?”

 

“It wasn’t the…Nevermind.” He says crawling under the stairs and closing the sheet.  He isn’t even fully sat down when Mickey grabs him and kisses him hard, and for a sixteen-year-old boy, there was so much passion in that kiss, that it knocked Ian on his ass.

 

“Pay up.” And Ian shakes his head.

 

“The hell was that?” Ian asks

 

“A kiss? You ever had one?” he asks.

 

“No. Have you?” Ian asks.

 

“No. was saving it, for…someone.”

 

“and I ruined it. Fuck Mickey, I'm so fucking..” and he’s cut off by Mickey’s lips again.

 

“Saving it for you jackass. So you gonna be a bitch all night or what?” he asks and Ian laughs and shakes his head. So fucking confused.

 

“Okay so, I want to ask you something,” Mickey says, three weeks later. And Ian looks up, looks at those lips, he’d like to have them again, they were so fucking perfect.  “IAN!” Mickey yells.

 

“Huh? What?” He says snapping his head up.

 

“What is your deal man?” Mickey asks.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” He says and Mickey leans in.

 

“Something you wanna do?”

 

“nope.” He answers.

 

“Too bad then. There’s something I wanna do.”  And Mickey captures his lips. And then drags him into his bedroom.

 

“Mickey…what…” He says and Mickey hushes him.

 

“Okay, fucking confession asshole. And if you laugh, or judge me, I will cut your dick off aight?” He says and Ian nods. “fucking like you okay? And we are…fuck I don’t know right now because ever since that stupid kiss, I’ve been thinking about things. About doing things, with you.”

 

“What kind of things?” Ian asks.

 

“Like…fucking you…no wait…that’s not right, about you fucking me. Is that weird?” Mickey asks and Ian is choking.

 

“Oh god. You’re fucking with me right now, right?  Seriously?” Ian says.

 

“Told you not to laugh. Douchebag.”  Mickey huffs.

 

“laugh?  Are you kidding me? I’m surprised I’m still breathing. You want to…have sex with…me?  Why?” He asks.

 

“Because you’re hot?” Mickey asks and Ian throws a shoe at him.

 

“we covered this, I fucking like you fuckhead, and I trust you. You won't tell anyone. About me.” He says.

 

“Of course not.”

 

 

They don’t have sex that day, or for a week after that conversation. And when they do, it isn’t Mickey that initiates it.  The conversation playing in Ian's head over and over again, for an entire week.  Mickey likes him, Mickey wants to have sex? Mickey…Mickey….Mickey….and then it happens the guys are all sitting around at lunch talking and laughing and Ian decides that he needs Mickey.  “Uh…Gotta go family emergency.” Ian says standing up and he knows Mickey will follow because that’s what best friends do when you have a family emergency, they walk all the way to the Gallagher’s house before Mickey asks him.

 

“What’s going on? Everyone okay?” The panic in Mickey’s voice just proves this is what Ian wants to do, needs to do.  So he slams the door shut and pushes Mickey up against the door.  “Thought there was an emergency?” Mickey asks curiously.

 

“There is, the emergency is that a week ago my best friend told me he wanted to…fuck…and now it’s all I can think about…All I can think about.” Ian says and he’s looking at Mickey intensely. And Mickey knows.  He fucking knows what’s about to happen and he has absolutely no objections.  So instead of saying anything he just pulls Ian with him up the stairs.

 

“When will they be home?” He asks his friend.

 

“Later, we have time.” Ian answers and Mickey pulls him into the bedroom and kicks the door shut. Ian thinks about how to do this.  He could push Mickey down on the bed and take Mickey, and pretend that’s all it was, two friends who decided to fuck, two friends who would go back to being friends, but was that what either of them really wanted?  He hoped not, he hoped what he was about to do wouldn’t get him punched in the face.

 

Ian took a deep breath taking Mickey in first. His blue eyes staring intently at Ian, with his eyebrows raised and his teeth pulling on his lower lip.  Ian steps to him, touching his hips lightly. Begging to any god in heaven, for Mickey to not freak out on him right now, as he slowly peels the shirt off.  And he leans closer and places a kiss to Mickey’s collarbone.

 

“What are you doing?” Mickey asks rather breathlessly.  

 

“Just…let me…okay?” Ian asks pleadingly. He knows if he says the words, Mickey will freak out but maybe if he just lets himself get lost. It’ll be fine.

 

“Alright,” Mickey says and he lets Ian finish undressing him. Slowly, painfully slowly. “Look, I know you’re doing your thing over there, all slow and romantic like, and fine okay, just hurry it up a little though yeah?” Mickey says and Ian eyes him.

 

“Slow and romantic?” Ian asks before he can stop himself, pushing Mickey onto the bed and going for the lube and condom.

 

“You think just because you ain’t saying it, that I’m stupid Gallagher? I know exactly what you’re doing.”

 

“Just didn’t want you to…get angry, I want…you like this, but if you don’t…it’s okay, it’s fine” Ian says.

 

“Shut up, would ya? You want to be all delicate and shit, go ahead, but faster, need you faster.” Mickey says.  Ian decides to shut up then and line up his fingers to get Mickey ready. He could give Mickey what he wanted and still do this his way. Mickey had just given him permission, which was about as good as it was going to get to hearing Mickey say he wanted it this way too. He worked Mickey open slowly at first, but quickened his actions until Mickey was a mess under him. Begging him to hurry the fuck up already. He wasn't going to last long as soon as he got inside him, he knew that so he wanted to get Mickey as close as he could before he entered him.

\--

 

Mickey breathes as Ian slowly enters him. He would lecture him about the slow shot again but right now he needs slow until he gets used to it. So he lets him. He doesn't say anything when he notices Ian's eyes trained on him, intensely, those green eyes staring into his soul or some shit. Ian is making love to him, and he should hate it but he doesn't. Even if it's only because it's his first time and Ian wants to be gentle, he doesn't care right now because this second Ian is his. If only for the moment. Ian is his.

 

\--

 

“So I've been thinking,” Mickey says one day while lying in Ian's bed completely naked. Turns out the first time wasn't the only time. They had been actively banging each other for months by now.

 

“Mhm,” Ian says softly almost asleep.

 

“Look at me, will ya? I'm only saying this shit once.” Mickey gets out.

 

“What's wrong?” Ian sits up suddenly staring at his friend and lover. When Mickey gets serious, it's best to be prepared.

 

“Me and you…were friends and shit right?”

 

“Best friends, mick. Are you like breaking up with me? I mean…not that we're together but friends together.” Ian stammers, freaking out a little.

 

“No.kinda the opposite really,” Mickey says.

 

“What?” Now Ian's confused.

 

“I want to be more. Like…ya know?” He says not wanting to say it. Please don't make me say it.

 

“More? Then best friends?” Mickey nods. “Like boyfriends?” Ian says in a whisper. If Mickey's answer is no…he doesn’t entirely know how he will recover but he has to. If Mickey isn’t saying what Ian is hoping he is saying. He will deal, move on, somehow.

 

“Yes.” The words leave Mickey’s mouth before he can register them before he can deal with them. But there they are.  And before he can overthink or backstep, he is being tackled by Ian Gallagher, lips kissing his body once again, lining up to his lips and Ian kisses him hard.

“Thank fuck,” Ian says and they both smile.

 

 

“Are you ready for this?” Ian asks loading the last of Mickey's things into his car and looking over at Mickey who closes the door to his own.

 

“For what? To get the fuck outta this hell that I'm supposed to call home? Hell yeah.” Mickey says smiling. “I'll meet you there.” He says and Ian wants to go to Mickey and give his boyfriend a kiss but standing in front of Mickey's childhood home on the south side is probably not the time or the place so he just smiles and gets into his car.

 

After moving all of Mickey's stuff into his new apartment, which takes all day, of course, the boys collapsed on the couch with boxes surrounding them. “Thank fuck that's over,” Ian says chuckling and Mickey moves to straddle him.

 

“What if it's not?” Mickey says.

 

“There's more? Where?” Ian sighs. He could have sworn they got it all.

“There isn’t, but there could be ya know? More stuff to move that is.” Mickey says biting his lower lip and leaning in as close as he can to his boyfriend and kissing him and then moving to kiss the side of Ian’s neck.

 

“Like stuff you want to buy? Can we do that tomorrow?” Ian asks and Mickey rolls his eyes.

 

“I mean like, your stuff, dumbass,” Mickey says shaking his head, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the whole idea. He and Ian had been friends their whole lives and they had been together for over a year, and he got this place with Ian in mind. He should have just waited though, waited until he was settled until he did this.

 

“Like me, move in?” Ian asks shocked. Really?  He had been sure Mickey had wanted the place to himself, he had been so excited when he found it, calling it his own, so many times Ian was sure his head had spun.

 

“Yeah…I guess if you want. I mean, it’s not like you aren’t gonna be here anyway right? So I just figured, having your stuff and everything. It’s stupid maybe.”

 

“Why do you do that? Always think I'm gonna say no when you ask me things.  I love you, Mickey. Of course, I want to live with you.” He says and Mickey freezes.

 

“You…love me?” He says

 

“Oh…Yeah, I mean, Yeah. Of course, I do.” Ian says mentally slapping himself. Smoothe Gallagher.

 

“I love you too Ian.” He says and Ian pulls him closer and kisses him hard. God Ian loves when he calls him by his first name. It’s a weird thing, but he does love it.

 

 

(3 years later.)

 

“My god Gallagher, get your shit….off MY floor,” Mickey yells sighing. Messy fuck.

 

“Your floor? You kicking me out asshole?” Ian asks moving to pick up whatever it is that Mickey is pointing at, which happens to be a pile of clothes that he had dropped on his way to the bedroom.

 

“Yeah, my floor, my couch, my shit, my red-head. Everything is mine. You got that?” Mickey says smirking now. And Ian shakes his head picking up the clothes and moving to drop them on the bed so he can fold them and put them away.  He gets to the bottom and finds a black ring box sitting at the bottom.

 

“Hey, Mick?” He calls after him.

 

“Hmm?” Mickey says from behind him, and Ian turns to find his boyfriend smiling at him.

 

“You know what this is? I found it…in the clothes?” He asks not even attempting to open the thing. He can’t. What if…

 

“Well, what’s in it?” Mickey asks and his smile lights up the whole room and Ian knows, he doesn’t know how he could possibly know but he does and as he opens it, there it is a fucking ring. A beautiful ring. Silver or white gold, he can’t be sure, because what catches his attention is the blue and green curves on the metal, it’s perfect.

“Is this…Is it…oh god, …are you…I can’t fucking breathe. What’s wrong with me?” Ian says trying to get out his breath, trying to steady himself.

 

“If you’re gonna pass out, can you at least say yes first?” Mickey says moving towards his boyfriend.

 

“Are you really? You want to marry me? Why?” Ian asks and he doesn’t know why that is what comes out of his mouth but he can’t help it, he really can’t.

 

“Because I love you, you fucking goober.” Mickey laughs,  “You want more romantic, don’t you? I can do that shit if you want.”

 

“No,” Ian says lightly.

 

“No?”

 

“Not no, I mean, yes, fucking yes, but no, I don’t want the romantic shit. I just want you and me and forever, that’s all.”

 

“Good because I want you and forever, and all that let’s have babies, and a picket fence and all that shit, whatever you want. Me and you.” Mickey says and he is pulled in to what he might later describe as the best kiss he has ever had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich on Tumblr.


End file.
